Draco's Past
by Kakashi's-daughter-Draco
Summary: This is the past of a girl named Draco who is hated by her village and her parents, she is raised by a band of Ninjas who are most ulikely to care about her. What is in her past? This is written script style.


Kakashi's Step-Daughter's Past(aka Draco's Past)

Note: This is for those of you at the Forum on .com and those on .com who don't know my past.

Prologue

It was a dark night when _they _attacked my village. I was only a month old when this happened but somehow I remember everything that happened when I was little. I was asleep when suddenly I woke to the sound of screaming and yelling outside my house. I started to cry because the house started to catch fire and it was getting close to me. But then some guy with a mask and spiky silver hair came in and rescued me from getting hurt by the fire. I was being taken to the outside of the village when I saw what all the screaming was about, four big monsters were attacking the village they were, two dragons(a 11-tailed lightning dragon and a 12-tailed shadow dragon), a 68-tailed wolf with dragon wings, and a 9-tailed fox. I was put on some sort of stand when the Fourth Hokage came with another kid and placed him on the second stand. Then a mark appeared on my stomach and three of the four monsters were going inside of me, as they were going inside I was in a lot of pain. Then when the Fourth Hokage was finished sealing them he fell over dead.

Chapter 1: Running Away

6 months later: I was wandering around the village as usual when I saw that everyone was staring at me like I was a monster, a freak, like they always did. I finally snapped that day, I got so upset that I ran all the way to the gates of the village and snuck onto the back of a cart that was going to a nearby village. It had been five hours since I snuck onto the cart to escape the village when the cart hit a bump in the road and fell off the cart with my only possessions, a plush wolf with dragon wings and a gold locket that plays Lullaby for a Stormy Night, when two strangers appeared behind me. They both had black cloaks with red clouds, the one on the right had a black mask and wrinkly face, the one on the left had very pale skin with purple marks under his eyes.

Stranger 1: What is this kid doing out here?

Stranger 2: I don't know Sasori, perhaps it was traveling with someone and got left behind, anyways we don't have anything to do with it so lets just leave it.

Sasori: Wait look at the mark on the stomach Orochimaru.*points to mark* It's a seal.

Orochimaru: Which means it's a jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf. But still what should we do with it?

Sasori: We don't have any choice but to take it back to the hideout and report this to Pain.*picks me up and walks in the direction of the nearest hideout*

Orochimaru: Alright.*follows Sasori*

Chapter 2: The Experiment

5 years later: I was following Orochimaru down a hall because he said he could make me stronger.

Me: How are you going to make me stronger Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: You'll see.*stops at a door that I had neve been inside before* We're here.*walks inside the door*

Me: *follows inside to see a lab and Orochimaru next to a metal table motioning me to lie down* *lies down on table only to be strapped to it with steel straps* What's going on? I can't move!*struggling to get free*

Orochimaru: I'm making you stronger so stop struggling.*has a mask on and is holding a needle like the kind they use to inject medicine*

Me: *stops struggling but I no longer saw the lab but a gate with a paper sticking to it* What is this? *suddenly sees three faces through the gate* AH!*jumps backward and lands on my butt in water* Huh? Water?

Face 1: I am the 11-tailed Lightning Dragon Demon.

Face 2: I am the 12-tailed Shadow Dragon Demon.

Face 3: And I am the 68-tailed Dragon Winged Wolf. And you are our host.

Me: I'm your……host? What does that mean?

11-tailes: That means that we can give you more power than you can imagine.

12-tailes: Enough to destroy your village which despised and hated you.

68-tails: And rid you of this pain you feel. All you have to do is rip off the seal that closes off our true power.

Me: ………..Is it okay if I think about it?

All three together: Of course, but before you go we will give you some of our power.*their chakra surrounds me and I feel a great power going through me*

Me: *opens eyes and starts to struggle again but my eyes are three different colors*

Orochimaru: Calm down it won't hurt a bi-hm?*thinking: Her eyes are different than they were before. Could this be the power of the jinchuuriki?**injects the red liquid in the needle into my arm* Now for putting her in the stabilizing tank. Hm?*turns around to see me free and about to attack him* Too slow!*knocks me out and drags me over to the stabilizing tank*

Me: *in the stabilizing tank* 5 minutes later:

Stabilizing tank: Subject is stabilized. Please remove subject before they won't be able to use abilities.

Me: *opens eyes and stabilizing tank breaks*Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.*attacks another person that was with Orochimaru and their blood splatters on the ground**goes back to normal* What have I done?

Person: *still alive*

Orochimaru: He'll be fine. But you did well with the power I gave you.

Me: What are you talking about?*sees hands**gasp*M-my hands.*looking at wolf paws* What did you do?

Orochimaru: I just gave you the power to change into any animal or combine more than one animal as well as all the chakra elements. So now, you are powerful. But don't tell anyone about this because if you do, I will be forced to take that power away.

Me: *hands change back* Alright. I won't tell.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

8 years later:

Me: *running on a path with a bleeding leg**thinking: If I don't speed up the Akatsuki will catch me!*AH!*bumps into a boy with spiky yellow hair, orange clothes, and lines on his cheeks* The boy was not alone, he was with an old man with glasses, a girl with long pink hair, another boy with a blue shirt and spiky darkblue hair, and a man with silver spiky hair a green vest and a mask.

Boy 1: OW! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Huh?*sees a scared expression on my face and bleeding leg*

Girl: Naruto!*punches Naruto* You scared her!*sees my bleeding leg* And she's hurt!

Naruto: *is punched* OW! I didn't know Sakura! Sorry kid.

Boy 2: You're such a clumsy idiot Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke!*tries to attack Sasuke but gets held back by the masked man* Let me go Kakashi-sensai!

Kakashi: Naruto remember our mission is to take Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Huh?*sees me, my locket, and my winged wolf doll**gasp*

Naruto: Huh? What's wrong Kakashi-sensai? You seem shocked.

Sakura: Do you know the girl Kakashi-sensai?

Kakashi: Yes I do. Her name is Draco and she's from the Hidden Leaf Village. She went missing 6 months after the demons' attack. Everyone thought she died after she ran away.

Naruto and Sakura: WHAT!

Me: *staring at Kakashi trying to figure out why he knew so much about me**remembers man that came into burning house to rescue me and how he gave me the toy winged wolf and gold locket* You-you're-

Kakashi: Yes. I rescued you that day from the fire, Draco Ryuu(dragon)-Mahou(magic).*puts a bandage on my wounded leg**carries me down the road on his back*

Naruto: What day are you talking about?

Kakashi: The day that the four demons attacked the village.

Naruto: *falls silent*

Chapter 4: The Mist Ninja

We were walking down the path when Naruto suddenly ran ahead and threw a Kunai knive at a bush.

Naruto: Heh. Just a mouse.

Sakura: Quit trying to show off! There was nothing there in the first place!

Kakashi: *still carrying me* Please, Naruto. Don't use Kunai Knives recklessly. They're really dangerous.

Sasuke: Hm.*turns head away from Naruto*

Tazuna: Hey brat! Don't be doing anything confusing!

Naruto: Huh? I sense a presence there! No, over here?

Kakashi: *turns head to the left*

Naruto There!*throws a Kunai Knife in the same direction*

Sakura: *walks over to Naruto and punches him on the head* Stop it, already!

Naruto: S-Someone's been targeting us the whole time!

Sakura: Yeah right! Knock it off, you!

Kakashi: *walks over in the direction Naruto threw the Kunai and finds a white snow rabbit*

Sakura: Naruto! What have you done?

Naruto: Ah! It's a bunny! *runs over and picks up rabbit* I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…I'm sorry, bunny.

Tazuna: It's just a rabbit, eh.

Me: *is being carried by Kakashi**Thinking: That's a snow rabbit. But why is it white? They only turn white in the winter when it's cold and there is little sunlight. So that means… someone was really there!*

Kakashi: *puts me down* Everyone, get down!

Everyone: *gets down*

A sword flew out of a tree and stuck in a different tree and someone appeared on it. The man had no shirt and spiky black hair.

Kakashi: *walks over to the man* Well, well. If it isn't the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi!

Naruto: *runs over to attack only to be stopped by Kakashi's Hand being shot out infront of him*

Kakashi: You're in the way. Get back, you guys.

Naruto: Why?

Kakashi: He's on a totally different level as the guys from the other day.*reaches hand to lift up the headband over his left eye only to be stopped by Zabuza talking*

Zabuza: I assume you are Kakashi, the Sharingan user…Sorry but…I'll have you hand over the old man.

Chapter 5: The Fight

Kakashi: Get in Manji battle formation, you guys. Protect Tazuna and Draco…Don't involve yourselves in the fight. That's the teamwork in this situation. *lifts up headband over his left eye and eye opens to reveal the Sharingan* Fight me.

Zabuza: Well now…I never expected to see the rumored Sharingan this soon…This is an honor.

Naruto: Everyone's been saying Sharingan, Sharingan. What is it!

Sasuke: *explains what the Sharingan is*

Zabuza: Well said. That is not all.*explains more about it**mist starts rising**explains about Kakashi in the Bingo Book*

Naruto: W-Wow!

Zabuza: Lets end the talking here. I must kill the old man immediately.

Everyone: *gets in Manji formation in front of me and Tazuna*

Zabuza: But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first.*the fight began*

The fight lasted a while when suddenly Kakashi was trapped!

Zabuza: You're caught…It's a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape! Now…Kakashi. I'll have to settle things with you later. First, I will finish those guys off. Huh?*looks for me* Were did the brown haired girl go?

Everyone: Huh?*looking to see if I'm where Kakashi set me*

Zabuza: Ah!*is bitten on the side were he has his arm in the water prison by a wolf with gold dragon wings* I see so that's were she is…trying to attack me.*lifts up his sword to cut my head off only be blocked by metal forming over my body* If that won't work then…*yanks me off him and throws me into a rock and I fall unconscious*

Chapter 6: Awaking

I was waking up when I suddenly remembered what happened before I got knocked out.

Me: *sits up fast* Huh?*looking around to see I was in a house and I was in a sleeping bag next to Kakashi*

Tazuna: *walks in* Well it seems that you're awake. Don't worry everyone's safe from that Zabuza fellow. In fact he's dead.

Me: Huh?*suddenly I feel pain in my leg and my head starts to ache**grabs leg*

Kakashi: Draco don't push yourself, after all that wound on your leg opened during the fight, you lost a lot of blood, and that is one nasty bump you got on your head.*sits up* You just rest Draco.

Everyone: *comes in and sits down*

Naruto: Oh! Draco's awake! By the way what is this doll?*reaches to touch it but is stopped by me grabing his hand and squeezing it tightly and painfully**yanks hand away* OWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? Huh?

Me: *adding my chakra to the doll*

Naruto: She can use chakra too?

Winged Wolf Doll: *grows into the size of a real wolf and becomes a real living wolf* Grrrrrrrr-hrrr?

Me: *shaking my head**beckoning it to come over to me*

Winged Wolf Doll: *walks over to me and lies down next to me*

Me: *petting wolf*

Naruto: That was……weird.

Sakura: Wow.*reaching out to pet it but hesitating*

Me: *nods*

Sakura: *touches it but when it doesn't react negatively she starts to pet it*

Me: *looks at my locket*

Sakura: Anyway, that kid with the mask…What was he?

Kakashi: He was an Anbu Black Ops from the Hidden Mist village. It's a mask that the elite Ninja Tracking Unit wears.

Sakura: The elite Ninja Tracking Unit?

Kakashi: *explaining what the elite Ninja Tracking Unit is**pauses*

Naruto: What's going on? Sensei?

Kakashi: What? Oh…so to continue my earlier story…*finishes explaining*

Sakura: So what about that?

Kakashi: What did that kid with the mask do with Zabuza?

Sakura: How should we know? That masked one took Zabuza away!

Kakashi: That's right…If he needed proof he'd killed Zabuza, he could have simply just taken the head…And the question is…the weapon the Tracker Ninja kid used to kill Zabuza…

Sasuke: A regular Senbon…That's impossible…

Kakashi: Right…it's impossible.

Tazuna: What have you guys been clamoring on and on about?

Kakashi: It's probable that…Zabuza is alive!

Naruto: What the heck do you mean?

Sakura: But Kakashi-sensei, you made sure he was dead!

Kakashi: It's true, I did make sure…but he was probably in a state of near-death. The Senbon that Tracker Ninja used has a very low ability to kill unless it hits a vital spot. It was something that was originally use for medical treatments such as acupuncture therapy. Tracker Ninjas know all about the structure of the human body…putting people in a state of apparent near-death is probably simple for them. First, he went to the trouble of taking Zabuza's corpse which was probably heavier than he is. Second, he used a Senbon, a weapon with a low ability to kill. From these two factors, that youth wasn't aiming to kill Zabuza but to save him.

Tazuna: Aren't you reading way to much into it?

Kakashi: No…If something seems fishy, make preparations before it's too late. That's also a iron clad rule of the Shinobi!

Sakura: Sensei, what do we do to make preparations before it's too late? You won't even be able to move for a while…

Kakashi: *chuckling to himself* I'll assign you training!

Sakura: W-Wait a minute! Even with training, we're not going to be that strong! Our opponent is a Ninja whom even you, with the Sharingan, had a tough fight with!

Kakashi: Sakura…Who was it that saved me during that difficult battle? You've all quickly grown…especially Naruto!

Naruto: Huh?

Kakashi: You've grown the most!

Naruto: So you noticed Kakashi Sensei! Now it's getting interesting!

Voice: It's not interesting at all…

Everyone: Huh?*turns around to see a little boy*

Naruto: Who the heck are you?

Tazuna: Hey, Inari! Where've you been?

Inari: Welcome back…Grandpa…*runs and hugs Tazuna*

Inari's Mom: Inari, what sort of greeting is that? These are the Ninja who escorted your grandpa!

Tazuna: It's okay, it's okay. Right, Inari?

Inari: Mom, these guys will die…There's no way they can oppose Gato and win.

Naruto: Say what, you little brat! Now listen up! I'm a super hero who's going to be an awesome Ninja named Hokage in the future! I don't know if it's Gato or Chocolat or whatever…I'm not worried about those guys, at all!

Inari: Huh, a hero? That's ridicules! There's no such thing!

Naruto: W-What did you say?*runs at Inari but is held back by Sakura*

Sakura: Stop that!

Inari: If you don't want to die, you'd better hurry up and go home…*leaves*

Tazuna: Inari, where're you going?

Inari: The sea…I'll be looking at the sea…*closes door*

Tazuna: I apologize.

Chapter 7: Training

I was behind a tree watching them about to begin training when I was noticed.

Kakashi: So, now the training begins.

Naruto: Yes, sir!

Kakashi: Huh?*looks over to where I'm hiding* Draco? What are you doing here? You need to rest.

Me: I-I want to t-train too.

Kakashi: How are you going to with your leg the way it is?

Me: *walks out from behind the tree to reveal that the bandages were gone and so is the injury*

Kakashi: Well I guess you can train but don't push your self.

Me: *nods* Okay.

Kakashi: So…before we begin, I'll explain Chakra from the basics!

Naruto: We know that already! Chatora right…

Kakashi: It's Chakra. Well Sakura.

Sakura: I'll explain it simply so you can understand Naruto.*explains Chakra*

Kakashi: That's exactly right! Iruka Sensei really does have good students.

Naruto: Whatever! I may not understand difficult explinations, but I'll learn it with my body!

Sasuke: Naruto is absolutely right! We are already able to use jutsu…

Kakashi: No! All of you still haven't used Chakra efficiently.

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: Hold on and listen…As Sakura explained earlier, combining Chakra means picking up both physical and spiritual energies and mixing them together within the body.*explaining more*

Naruto: W-What should we do…?

Kakashi: You need to learn to control the Chakra with your body! It's difficult training that requires you to put your life on the line to master!

Sakura: W-What will we do?

Kakashi: Hm? Tree-climbing…

Everyone: Tree-climbing?

Kakashi: That's right. But it's not just simple tree-climbing! You will climb without using your hands.

Sakura: What? How?

Kakashi: Well! Just watch. *builds up Chakra and starts to walk up the tree*

Naruto: He's climbing…

Sakura: Perpendicular to the tree and with his feet!

Kakashi: So see, kind of like this…Focus the Chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you use Chakra well, you can do things like this.

Sakura: Wait a minute! How does that make you strong?

Me: Let me explain.

Everyone: *turns head toward me*

Me: *explains how difficult it is using Chakra to climb trees*

Kakashi: Yes that is exactly correct Draco! But you won't learn by me telling you this and that. *throws four Kunai at the ground in front of us* Use the Kunai to mark the spot to which you can climb under your own strength now. Next make an effort to put a mark further from it. Now begin!

We trained all day to get higher up on the trees.

Chapter 8: The Battle on the Bridge


End file.
